


Tell Me No More Lies

by Nikka001



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: He looked back at Dean and saw the tears welling in his eyes. The same eyes that he had fallen completely head-over-heels for not 2 years ago. The same ones that belonged to the man he loved. Who he thought had loved him back.





	Tell Me No More Lies

“Cas please, I need you to just let me explain!” Dean begged once again as he followed Castiel through their newly furnished apartment, cursing under his breath when his shin collided with the coffee table. 

“Explain what Dean?” Cas argued through broken sobs. Tears flowed freely down his face as he moved towards the front door. His hand had barely gripped the knob when he was stopped by Deans' hand holding tightly to his arm. He looked back at Dean and saw the tears welling in his eyes. The same eyes that he had fallen completely head-over-heels for not 2 years ago. The same ones that belonged to the man he loved. Who he thought had loved him back. 

Only now, those same eyes looked at him with such heartbreaking guilt and shame that he wanted nothing more than to hold him and tell him everything would be okay. 

Deans cries brought him back, “I love you Cas. You know that. What happened was nothing. I promise.” 

Cas tore his arm from Deans grip. “Don't. Do not say you love me. Not after what you did.”

“It was a mistake. A stupid, angry, drunken mistake and it meant nothing to me.” 

“If it meant nothing then why did you lie to me about it?! Why didn’t you just tell me the truth!” 

Dean sobbed as he struggled to explain, his voice catching in his throat again and again. He didn’t know what to say. 

“Just tell me one thing.” Cas’ voice was taut, almost as if it was painful for him to speak, “Do you still love her?”

Dean froze, unable to respond. He wanted to say no. To say that his feelings for her were long gone but, something was stopping him. He dropped his head in defeat, the will to fight gone. He listened as the door opened and Cas exited, taking Deans heart, and his love, with him.

* * *

  **8 Years Later**

 

Dean took a deep breath as he looked himself over once more in the display case of the school hallway. Straightening his tie and smoothing down the fabric of his shirt, he finally makes his way into the classroom across the hall. He smiles when he notices her, his heart swelling with pride. Soon her chocolate brown eyes find him and she leaps from her seat, running to him with such power. 

“Daddy!” She jumps into his arms and squeezes him tightly, burying her head in his shoulder.

Dean squeezes her back just as tight, “See Cassie, told you I’d be here.” 

“I’m so happy you’re here! You can meet all my friends and my teacher. He’s really, really nice. I think you’ll like him. Oh, and--”

“Whoah kiddo, slow down a sec, okay?” Dean releases his hold on his daughter, setting her back down on the floor, “Of course I will meet all your friends, but first I think I should probably meet your teacher. Sound good?” 

Cassie nods vigorously before grabbing ahold of Deans hand, practically dragging him to the front of the room. She stops in front of a group of children all huddled together listening to the man crouched down with them. From what Dean could tell, they all seemed to like him. 

Approaching the man, Cassie tapped on his shoulder, “Mr. Novak, my daddy's here. He says he wants to meet you.”

“Great. Thank you, Cassie.” Mr. Novak stood and turned to face Dean, his expression changing the moment they locked eyes.

Dean froze. It couldn’t be. It’s been 8 years yet, here he was, “Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! Here it is.
> 
> Honestly, I have been working on this fic for like a year now and it is nothing like how I planned in the beginning. But, at least its something. Please let me know if you enjoy it and if you would like a continuation! Would love to know! 
> 
> Thanks, Nikka


End file.
